Starfire's Wish
by Safire50777
Summary: The war is over and all is fine and good. Then a new group of cons appear and wreak havoic on the Autobots, killing one of there own.


Starfire's Wish

It started out as a normal, peaceful, calm day. The sisters, Starfire and Safire, were both running around enjoying the freedom that earth and the Autobots had to offer. Both didn't have to worry about the Decepticons as they had made peace. All they had to worry about now was was the weather and a unknown small band of rouge bots.

These rouge bots were far different from Safire, Starfire, The Autbots, or even the cons. No, they were twice as deadly and ruthless. There leader, Jinx, was the worse of them all. He could kill anyone without a second thought. Mech or Femme it didn't matter, if you stood in his way, you were dead. And his team members were no better.

At first the group was partially calm and just passing thru until Jinx spotted the two sisters on one of there runs. He automaticly fell for Safire, the leader and the oldest of the two. At first, when they meet, it started off as flirting then it progressed from there until one night he full out raped her. After that, Safire got Starscream's help and the stallion left for a while then returned, this time for Starfire.

The young filly was peaceful and the honored daughter of Prime. Just like Jinx, many mechs were tripping over themselves just to get her to look at them as back on Sabertron, Safire got all the mechs but now Starfire had most mechs under her command. And Jinx knew that and began to plan.

After months of planning, he put his plan into motion. On this wonderful day, Jinx was up to no good and was hot on Starfire's heals. It wasn't hard to catch the pretty femme but it was hard to secure her older half sister. But once that was taken care of everything else just seemed to play out.

Jinx pinned Starfire on her back and told her to be silent or suffer. Starfire hadn't listened and was beat for it. Following the beating, she was Raped over and over again damaging Starfire's young spark. Even when the rape stopped, Starfire was beaten to the point her body was riveted with various wounds. She had blood oozing from the wounds and her mouth. All the while, Safire was chained up and forced to watch.

The older mare had even tried to offer herself to Jinx but he refused and went on with beating and rapping her half sister. And just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, Jinx got up and pulled a heat pistol on Starfire, daring her to move. Yet, being as young as she was, Starfire moved receiving a close range shot to her spark.

After that, Jinx released Safire and fled. Safire grabbed up her sister and raced inside to the med bay where Ratchet automatically began work on Starfire's broken body. After hours she was repaired but that didn't mean she was alive. No, she was still dying as Ratchet couldn't fix the mares spark.

Prime, who had been there the whole time with his mate, Niagara, walked up to his daughter and took her left hand into his.

"Feeling better dear?" He asked trying to hide his sadness, it was working though. All Starfire did was smile weakly.

"I have a request, more like a wish I would like you to carry out after I pass on" Starfire said before continuing once her father nodded his head, "My wish is for you to not grieve for me. Even after death there's a new life. You still have my mom and your team. I'm just one who passed on, the others will leave on. Please father, I don't want you to cry over me" and with that said, Starfire began to offline her optics.

Optimus, normally not the one to show his emotions openly, began to shed a few tears. He knew his daughter wouldn't want this but he couldn't help it. Then things really got sad, Niagara walked up beside Optimus and cried a bit. But not fully offline, Starfire placed the hand that Optimus once held on to her mother's stomach.

"Don't worry mama and papa, you'll have another real soon. I love all three of you" and with that said, Starfire passed on. Optimus wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her close to him as she started to bawl, even Optimus cried.

That day had to be the hardest and saddest day for the autobots. Starfire was right about one thing though, a few months later Niagara gave birth to a young Saber Horse femme who she named, in my sister's memory, Starfire. I'm doing well, I even have my own sparklings. As for the war it's ended. I only wish you have been there Starfire but I'm sure where ever you are, your happy and safe. Primus bless you!

"My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish"-My Wish by Rascal Flatts


End file.
